One electrophotographic type color printer well known in the art is a tandem type color laser printer equipped with four photosensitive drums corresponding to toner of four colors, yellow, magenta, cyan, and black.
One such tandem type color laser printer includes four photosensitive drums, a conveying belt disposed so as to confront the four photosensitive drums, and a belt cleaner for cleaning residual toner deposited on the conveying belt. In this image forming device, the conveying belt is interposed between the belt cleaner and the four photosensitive drums.